Digital Academy
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Getting an invite to Digital Academy, a school for partners and digimon, was surprising. Learning there are three destined groups before you? Surprising. A little firefly falling in love with a fem!miracle? UNEXPECTED! Fem!Daisuke/Takuya


_**Warnings**__**: Merging of two worlds, blood, gore, mention of adult themes, Takuya/Daisuke, Takato/Rika, Sora/Matt. Henry/Jeri and Takeru/Hikari if you squint. Other pairings are for you to guess or decide. OC death, insane Digimon, **__**character death**__**, killing in self defense and defense of others.**_

_**R&R!**_

"So I wasn't the only one to get it?" Takuya asked curiously, holding up the open envelope as he and his friends settled at the pavilion in the park.

Izumi shook her head, "Nope, came in the mail this morning. I've never heard of Digital Academy, is it some academy for high tech stuff?"

Kouichi- the computer wiz of the group- shook his head, "I searched around for it when we got ours. There's no mention of it on the net aside from a few chartrooms that students that apparently attend talk about it. I got into a conversation with one explaining that I got a letter. It's an Academy for people who have, had, or are getting partner Digimon. We weren't detected until now because we were the Digimon. According to GuardianMiracle443 they have advanced equipment that they test for the government, and help control Digimon around the world. They told me that since the Digital World and Human World are slowly merging, Academies have been set up around the world for the last fifty years because it was expected. The equipment they have, apparently, can restore our abilities. They said I'd find out more when I got there."

"How come we haven't heard about wild Digimon?" Tomoki asked curiously, tilting the head that no longer held a giant orange hat.

"The Governments around the world supposedly formed a treaty to work together and keep it from the public until it's further along. The press readily agreed after all head press were notified and read in." Kouichi finished.

"What about the all expenses paid stuff?" Junpei questioned.

"GuardianMiracle443 said that besides it being government funded, some pretty rich people back the school due to their kids attending, or them attending. That was really all they'd say."

Takuya shrugged, "Guess we'll be attending Digital Academy."

The gates were ornate, black iron in intricate patterns of vines. Beyond it, they could see large white buildings. They weren't the only ones there, several other teens with Digimon and a few kids with eggs were around them.

Everyone turned as the gate opened and a girl with long maroon hair atop her head with silver chopsticks in a punk style of dark wash skinny jeans stuffed in knee high boots, a electric blue tank top with black words that stated 'Want a piece me, bitch?' on the front. Her arms were encased in black fingerless gloves to her elbows that seemed to have arm guards, and a tan pouch was attached to her right thigh.

Instead of snarling like most expected, she held a warm smile. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Digital Academy. Don't bother with introductions just yet, and follow me- no leave your things just inside the gate, they'll be taken to your assigned rooms. Unless we know you have family or friends already here, or friends coming with you, you'll room alone."

The girl turned, going at a moderate pace that they followed easily. "We're headed to the Orientation room, where you'll meet the most experienced members. Not everyone here is Japanese either, you'll meet people from Europe, the America's, Australia, and Asia. However, they all know Japanese." She said lowly, but her voice carried so everyone heard it.

She pointed out the boy dorms, and girl dorms, the classroom building, the gym, and the professor dorms, then the dinning hall. She explained that the 200 acres of the island(it was about fifty miles from Japan) were for training.

"Here we are." She announced, opening the door and leading them all in. The room was a comfortable temperature, decorated in hues of browns and reds with couches of dark green and blue. Several teens were already lounging around talking quietly, ignoring them until she ordered the new group to sit and took her place among the afore mentioned teens, who all stood around her.

"As I said, welcome to Digital Academy. Before you are three groups of destined that have been to and saved the Digital World. I'll introduce myself last, and we'll go from left to right."

He was tall and pale, with dark blue hair and electric blue eyes. He had on jeans, combats, and a white t-shirt under a leather jacket. "Lee Henry, third group. This is my partner, Terriormon."

"Momentai!" The Digimon chirped as it hung off his shoulder.

The girl next to him had short brown hair and hard brown eyes. She wore a red dress that ended mid-thigh with a pair of black leggings and boots. "Katou Jeri. Unlike my friends, my partner was destroyed a while back, but I use Digital Weapons to help out. Third group."

The next had red hair in a spiky ponytail, her violet eyes disinterested. She was dressed in a black trench coat, a dark blue scoop neck shirt, pants and boots. "Nonaka Rika, this is my partner Renamon." The female fox nodded from next to her.

The next was a brunette with cherry eyes, wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black converse. They could see a hazard symbol tattooed on the side of his neck. He had an arm thrown of Rika's shoulder. "Matsuki Takato. Tamer of Hazard, leader of the third group. This is my partner, Guilmon." The red dragon like Digimon giggled.

"Kamiya Sora, I teach the language classes. I'm the former Guardian of Love, I'm in the original group." She had short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was decked out in a black business suit with a skirt instead of slacks. "This is my partner, Biyomon."

"Kamiya Taichi. I run the gym, and teach you lot how to protect yourselves and others, as well as how to train up your Digimon to it's strongest, I'm the former Guardian of Courage, and former leader of the original group. This is my partner Augumon." Spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes and a black suit with the jacket open and tie a bit loose.

"Ishida Matt. I teach Music, I'm an original, and former Guardian of Friendship, this is Gabumon." Styled bright blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and he wore a suit that Izumi muttered looked pretty damn good on him. Matt paused, "We used to have a another person in the original group, they were killed a few years back."

The red head nodded, "It was quiet terrible. I'm Koushiro Izzy, your computer teacher. This is my partner Tentomon, I'm also an original, and the former Guardian of Knowledge." He also wore a suit, with a laptop at his side.

"Kamiya Hikari, I'm both an original and a second. I'm the Guardian of Light, and this is my partner Gatomon." The brunette was dressed extremely similar to the girl that'd brought them in, the only different was no chopsticks, shorter hair, and she wore a electric purple hoodie without sleeves, she had eyes of a much more lighter nature than Takato.

"Ishida Takeru, Guardian of Hope. Like Kari-chan, I'm both an original and second. This is my partner, Patamon." Blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the other Ishida, so they had to be brothers, he wore jeans, converse, and a t-shirt with a black beanie on his head.

"Ichijoji Ken, Guardian of Kindness. I'm a second group, and this is my partner, Wormon." He was punk as well, his lip pierced and wearing a dark green shirt, leather jacket, jeans and combats.

"Inoue Yolei, Guardian of Love and Sincerity. My predecessor of Sincerity, Mimi, was one of the two killed." The purple haired girl had long hair in a ponytail to her waist, long round glasses and wore a half shirt and a knee length skirt with combats. She bowed her head for a moment before continuing, "This is Hawkmon, my partner. Need any help with computers and you can't find Ken or Izzy, come to me."

"Yagami Iori, Guardian of Responsibility and Knowledge This is my partner Armadillomon. My predecessor Jou was the former Guardian of Responsibility, he was killed with Mimi." He bowed his head for a moment like Yolei before finished, "If you need extra help in martial arts or kendo and you can't find Taichi or he doesn't have time, I'm willing to help."

All eyes zeroed in on the last person, the maroon haired teen as she began to speak. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke, Guardian of Courage, Friendship, Miracles and Faith. I was supposed to be an original, but was left behind. My original crest is Miracles, and I gained Courage and Friendship when the second group took up the mantel. My friend Willis died last year, and I became the Guardian of Faith. I'm the overall leader here at the school. This is my partner, Veemon, and my second partner, Black Augumon. Now that you know us, I can tell you the dynamics of our groups."

She cleared her throat and continued, "Takato heads Team 1, our stealth and scouting team. Izzy, Yolei and Ken head the research and development- Team 2. They'll specialize your gear when your ready for it, and supply you with training gear until then. Team 3 consists of the professors here, the defense team. They protect the island. The rest of us make up Team 0. We head off the island to do assignments and such. Your team will be decided depending on the classes you do best in and your interests and fighting styles. In your letter, you were told that the Digital World and our world are slowly merging. This is true, and because of it digital wavelengths- power surges- are sent out that disrupt unpartnered Digimon. It can turn them insane or confused and they attack things to make the pain from the disruption go away.

"Our job is to take them down and return them to digi egg state, where we screen them to see if they have partners, and either have them wait in the Egg Room for us to contact and bring in the partner, or go out and find the partner. That's Team 4's job, which none of us are in, they are called the Retrieval team by the government. Should you be placed on Team 0, you will be getting a separate briefing if you are, if your sent to take down a Digimon, a Retriever will always accompany you to handle and take care of the egg on the way back.

"Shortly you will be given a physical, it's mandatory. Some of the students families don't understand Digimon and being partnered and hurt their children for it. If it's found you are, you have the option of prosecuting- pressing charges- on them and going to the adoption rally held every month, which you'll attend if you wish to anyway with friends, or just living at the Academy year round.

"I will tell you this. It's not easy doing what we do. There are times a partnered Digimon is disrupted and it carries to their human counterpart. When that happens…" Daisuke closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them, "Then we must take them down as well. At times the Government asks that we help them out with terrorists. Both of these situations deals with human death in all cases. Those are handled by Team 0. If you are picked however, you don't have to actually do those assignments. There is also team 5, the healing squads.

"Your dormitory advisers will explain the rest, if you'll follow the nurse out. However, Kanbara Takuya, Minamoto Kouji, Minamoto Kouichi, Orimoto Izumi, Shibayama Junpei, and Himi Tomoki, all of you please stay behind." She called as most of her friends filed out as well, leaving her, Yolei, Hikari, and Izzy.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoki asked.

Izzy shook his head, "No, Himi-san. We're taking the lot of you down to the labs. We would have invited you last year shortly after you return, however we needed time to completely analyze and refine the device to give you your abilities back permanently. Each of you will be keyed into the labs, but you'll need us to go with you to get to the restricted labs were the more… classified things are done." He led them to a door and knocked on the wall next to it. An eye scanner appeared and he scanned his retina.

"Hello Professor Koushiro. Which level is it your requiring today?" The mechanical female voice sounded pleasantly around them in the elevator.

"Level 6."

"Unknown persons detected. Activate protocol Delata1?"

"No. protocol Delta2."

"Welcome to Digital Labs, newcomers. You have temporary access to Level 6 Labs."

Daisuke tilted her head up, "Computer, make the access permanent."

"Access permanent. DNA access to all levels confirmed, reaching Level 6."

Classes were actually pretty fun- most of them anyway. Classrooms had couches with tables and such instead of hard, uncomfortable desks, or cushioned rolling chairs with brand new computers. The only classes that were difficult were Athletics- mandatory- and Healing- mandatory. Athletics pushed you to the bone physically, and then they had healing which drained your energy having to learn how to channel it and morph it into healing data.

They discovered easily that the groups from before didn't attend classes aside from the language classes. As prefects they were always patrolling and rotating shifts from the single class to training to sleeping and eating. A set of less experienced but graduated students also rotated shifts with them, and another two sets patrolled at night.

Kouichi had fallen in love with computer class- they taught you things that were illegal, like hacking, but the group of elementals were in a class to themselves and were told they were being put through the ringer to get them up to speed and back up to par.

The dinning hall was extremely large, though there were only about fifty students attending the school, and about twenty prefects, and then seven teachers, about twelve government scientists that were pretty friendly that worked in the labs- two to each. The chairs were comfortable, and the food was the best they'd ever had.

They also learned that many Digimon roamed freely on the island, and that a shield was around the island(and every other academy) that brought perfect weather, and it only rained when it was needed. There weren't any religious places on the school grounds, but students were permitted to practice religion in private. The point was for no ones religious views to be offended. Anyone who hated on others for race or sexuality or religion were quickly sent off to what was called 'Camp Underground' which was an underground facility that wasn't near as nice as the school and was similar to prison. You stayed for a week second offense, two for the third, and a month for the fourth. Anything after that and you were kicked out. That ruling system, of course, varied depending on what was actually said or done.

Students actually decided things, but if the School Board found it too offensive or costly(that was a rare thing) they had to find something else.

Takuya frowned, scowling at his hand. It had been a month since they'd arrived, and Taichi-sensei had assigned them to practice using their elements outside of their digital forms, and while his friends picked it up rather quickly, he couldn't seem to.

"Having issues?"

He jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with Daisuke. He blushed at the unmanly squeak he'd emitted.

She laughed with an amused smile, "You let your guard down. What are you doing out so late, Takuya-san?"

"Just Takuya. I could ask you the same, Motomiya-san. I though your Prefect shift ended at five?"

"Just Daisuke, then. It did, but I found it hard to sleep, besides, when you didn't come in with your friends I though you might need a hand."

"You can't really help." He said casually, sitting back down against the tree behind him.

She arched a brow as she settled next to him, "Perhaps I can't control fire, but I'm not useless. Maybe a story to take your mind off of things can help?" He shrugged and she tilted her head to look at the full moon. "It was last year. I was heading to America with Willis to go meet his family-"

"Were you together?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think he wished we were. If he did it was a one-sided thing, he was much too like an elder brother to me. We had gotten off the plane and were taking his car to a small town in Arizona when a wave hit. Terriormon-"

"Lee-san's partner?"

"No, Willis also had a Terriormon as a partner. Terriormon started screaming that his head hurt, and Willis couldn't see straight. The car crashed, and I'd been thrown from the vehicle. I was lucky that Veemon managed to digivolve and catch me, or I would have died, I'm sure. I woke up to see him, as Raidramon, fending them off. They'd been infected-"

"Infected?"

"The wave is like a virus, Takuya. If you'd been listening to Izzy, you'd know that. Now hush, it's hard to speak about this as it is."

"Sorry."

"You could tell they were infected because their eyes were the same crimson as any other infected being. Willis had gotten past Raidramon, he had a rock…He kept yelling that it hurt so much, both of them were. They muttered that if they just killed us it'd all stop, like ii was us that had been doing it to them. Once your infected, you can't truly break free unless your killed. I was luck enough to have my katana on me, and I used the sheath to make him back off. But then…he had a lucid moment." Her hands wrung, the leather of her gloves twisting with the motion, and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as her eyes closed. "He asked me, pleaded in those short thirty seconds, for me to kill him and free them both. I didn't think- it old him I couldn't. But then he was gone and coming at me again." She stopped, eyes opening to show the pain glistening in them freely.

"What happened?" Takuya asked softly, hanging on her every word.

"I made up my mind. We fell to the ground and my katana was through his middle, with him on top of me. I even remember his last words…_I love you…_ We told his parents he went missing, only the other Destined, and now you, know the truth." She stood and stretched, hiding a face he was certain was tear streaked. "Terriormon still in the Egg Room. He can't seem to hatch. If he doesn't' in the next month or so, he'll be given to Genai to be placed back into the mainstream of data."

She paused as she went to leave, "Takuya, fire is the embodiment of hatred, passion and love. It's what people theorizes creates the souls of the most brave and courageous, the people willing to sacrifice everything for others. Or the people who are the most ruthless." And she was gone in a blur.

He looked back down at his hand. '_Hatred, passion, love?_' He knew those emotions, knew them well. He'd hated Lucemon. He loved his friends and family…and he had shared a night of passion before, with his ex. He channeled first the passion, but as he guessed it wasn't enough- she'd been a cheater, and what ever passion he had for her had long since died. So he tried hatred, his hand flickered as flames engulfed it, but they we were weak, Lucemon having been dead a long time making his hatred dwindle. And then he tried the love he felt for those he cared about. The flame roared to life, flickering brightly like a dancer at the peek of their performance.

He still sat their the rest of the night, contemplating Daisuke's story, and he advice… Perhaps, in the times they'd actually talked(more than he had thought, now that he looked back) he had began to feel something for her?

It was really rare to see her smile unless she was around the primary Team 0, and she had around him…so what did that mean? She was happy around him, obviously, willing to tell him personal information. She hadn't minded crying near him at all when he'd been exploring last week and found her hunched over a grave- her sister apparently- and nearly ripped a hole in his shirt when he comforted her as she sobbed.

So, yes…they had some sort of feelings for each other.

He sighed, tilting his head back and looking at the setting moon one last time as he stood. His lips formed a smile, '_Well, lets see exactly how this is going to go…_'

"Takuya? Who are ya looking for?" He blinked, brown eyes landing on JP.

"No one."

"He's looking for Daisuke, aren't you? You've been off since she and Tamra went off on assignment last week." Izumi grinned at him, pointing with her fork. The Dinning Hall was fairly quiet, most everyone enjoying lunch. It was Saturday, and everyone had just returned from survival training that had started two days ago.

He flushed, looking away with a huff. Why was Izumi always able to read him so easily? He fiddled with his kodaichi to keep his hands busy, already having finished with his own food. They had finished their advanced training the moment they got complete control of their elements in human form, the day Daisuke had left on assignment with a retriever, and the day after they'd talked that night.

And then the intercom system sounded, "All Primary Destined Groups, report to Lab Level 6! Repeat all Primary Destined Groups report to Lab Level 6! This is not a drill!"

"Sounds like Sora-sensei…" Tomoki said as they stood and darted out of the Dinning Hall, heading for on of the many entrances to the labs.

Everyone was already present when they arrived.

"What's going on, Taichi?" Rika demanded.

"We just got a hit off Daisuke's emergency tracker. She's in Japan, in Shibuya, where they were supposed to stop to refuel. They stopped yesterday a bit longer than planned because another wave hit and infected three partnered. She was in the area and didn't have time to wait for us to send back up, we lost contact that night. It's happened before, and usually her cell's just smashed. But if she's activated the tracker, that means she's in a shit load of trouble. I'd send a more experienced team, but a huge wave his supposed to hit hear in three hours. With all of us experienced with waves and having crests or elements and such, we should be fine, but the wild or some of the new students might not be." Taichi bit his lip in thought.

"We can go." Takuya spoke up, "We lived in Shibuya, we know the area."

Taichi looked up and studied them for a moment before having a silent conversation with Takato. Both nodded, and the three stealth leaders left in blurs(that had been quiet fun to learn) and Taichi spoke. "Izumi, Kouji, Takuya, you'll be heading out immediately, jet should already be on the runway and waiting. The rest of us will stay here to secure the island. Get moving."

The scene was not pretty when they came upon it. Tamra, a mocha skinned teen, was dismembered and two other bodies were nearby, throats cleanly sliced. Three DigiEggs were unharmed amongst the blood bath. They kept following the signal when they came to a warehouse that was pretty far out of the way, and were debating how to enter when they heard a shriek of pain, followed by a roar.

And then they were staring. It was pretty obvious the shit had been beaten out of her, and she'd probably lost a significant amount of blood and was definitely having trouble breathing, but never the less she was standing over the body of a man, leaning on her katana as Flamedramon returned to Veemon.

She looked at them with hazy cinnamon eyes and managed a pained smile, "Took you long enough." She gasped out, before crumpling to the ground. Takuya managed to stop her from hitting her head as he caught her, "Grab the eggs, we've got to get her back!" He shouted.

Cinnamon blinked open, realizing bandages covered her left eye(her perspective) as she felt a weight shift next to her. She nearly jerked back at the proximity. His face wasn't far from her's, and he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"He's refused to leave you alone since they found you, you know?"

Daisuke looked at the door to her room, "Hikari?"

"Hey, Dai."

Dai sighed as the arm around her waist tightened and the male buried his face in her neck. "How bad was I?"

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, your eye was saved, but you'll have a scar, your voice box was nearly irreparable, and you may get a little rough voiced during winter, you'll have a scar where he cut your throat. Dai, what the hell happened? Tamra was torn apart…"

"We were ambushed. These guys were already a little nuts and the wave pushed them over the edge. I managed to identify them as the ones that were wanted for rape and murder. I got two of them after they got Tamra, but the other managed to slam me against the wall the same time his partner pinned V."

"Did he…?" The question came from the area next to her throat, the hot breathe fanning across her skin and giving her goosebumps.

"No, but he would have if you guys hadn't distracted him. He tied me up and his me, cut me up. Wanted me to scream for him, and when I refused-"

Fingers traced her neck, and Hikari smiled- not that they noticed- and left the room, shutting the door softly.

"He did that when you refused…"

"Hai. H-He was getting ready to cut my clothes off when Kouji swore really loud. He turned and went to come after you guys, but I managed to get my hands free. I grabbed my katana and took his head off before he could blink." She shuddered, feeling suddenly cold and trying to sink into the slightly older teen's warmth. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. Iori's a good healer." He sat up, looming over her. "You helped me when you barely know me. And even though Hikari and Takeru said you don't like people you aren't close with to touch you, you don't seem to mind me at all. Why is that?"

She locked eyes with him, "Maybe I just don't have a problem with you. Maybe it's because I always feel so cold because of everything I've done, and yet there you are, a personal space heater, and who doesn't seem to care about my sins."

"So I'm just a shoulder for you to use? A blanket?" His eyes narrowed, hand snatching hers and placing it on his chest, "Because something like that shouldn't make my heart speed up. And you can't say I'm not the only one to feel this, or you wouldn't have bothered telling me any of what you have."

"And if I do?" Her eyes twinkled, humor glinting in her eyes, a mirror to his own, he was sure.

But he turned serious, "Then, if you do, are you willing to let me prove it? And not run away from me?"

She could feel the heat rolling off of him, and she curled her lips in a snarl, yanking him down by his collar. "I'm a Motomiya, Kanbara. And Motomiya's never, _never_, run."

He smirked, "Then show exactly how much Courage you've got."

She ripped her bandages off and rolled him over. "You're biting off more than you can chew, lover boy. Shouldn't you be asking for the first kiss before the first bedding?"

He tugged her down, pressing her body against his and only letting her mouth go when air became an annoying issue, "First kiss, done."

"And the first date…" Another kiss.

"Can be handled tomorrow."

Kiss. "Well then, show me exactly why Izumi-san says your hung."

"With pleasure."

Looking back, now that both worlds had merged, Digital Academies were in every city, and now took care of core classes as well. There were still rogue Digimon, the waves never stopped like they had thought they would, but less often did Digimon or their human counterparts get infected.

The destined carried on, and elements and fell into the hands of children.

But another story has arose, a descendant of Miracles and Fire. His name is Marcus, and Digital Academy has become known as DATS. But that's another story for another time.

But you've seen how his grandparents, still very much alive, have met, and how they fell in love in just a few weeks.

_**Ha! I wanted to do this, because this pairing isn't done much, and I just love a female Daisuke and a Takuya pairing or even female Daisuke and Kouji! ;) So yay for me! Marcus and stuff is canon, so there won't be a sequel. Hehehe!**_


End file.
